


Date Night

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: Michael throws his hands in the hair and whines. "You shouldn't have let me cook.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Date Night

"Crap!" 

Alex tries not to smile at the sudden outburst, he should have known that when Michael started to pay extra attention or ask questions whenever he would cook, that they would end up here. _It's a simple enough meal to cook, Alex_ , Michael said. _Cut the vegetables, boil the rice and cook the fish, easy_. Alex agreed, Michael can learn some new dishes, he did cook some times, like once every month or so. "How's the cooking going?"

Michael tosses the knife aside and reaches for the salt and pepper. "Great," Michael cries out. "Absolutely great." 

Alex was having fun, it was entertaining to watch Michael slapping his palm to his face because the oven was not hot, how he huffed and played with the buttons trying to raise the temperature. Hey, Alex was having a great time just watching him struggle, who would have thought it would be this amusing.

Michael was hunched over the stove stirring something, lips pursed in concentration, he was absolutely gorgeous, especially when he got fully engrossed in the task at hand. Alex wants nothing more than to kiss him silly. He sidles up behind Michael, wraps his arms around his middle, and presses the entire length of his body against Michael's back. Alex's lips brush against the nape of Michael’s neck and he pauses there with his nose pressed into Michael's hair to take a deep breath. 

  
Alex continues on, pressing a path of soft kisses down to Michael's right until a cloud of smoke starts to come out of the oven. Michael lets the spoon fall into the pot spraying sauce all over and quickly grabs the oven mittens throwing the door open. Alex waves his hand coughing at the smoke while Michael is busy chanting over, "No, no, no," over and over, "I ruined Date Night." Michael mumbles.

"You did not," Alex replies right away.

Michael just gestures at the mess on the counters, the mess of ingredients and food strewn around. "Cooking is not a science. Look at this!" Michael gestures around once more waving his hands wildly. 

Alex grabs a fork, eyes the burnt fish with a wince, and takes a bite. He freezes, eyes widening and mouth full. Michael passes him a napkin right away and he spits the food into it. "Yeah... That tastes good." He says weakly, taking a sip of water.

Michael throws his hands in the hair and whines. "You shouldn't have let me cook. This is horrible."

"Do you want a hug?" Michael looks at him for a few seconds, before leaning into Alex's arms, curling up to his chest. 

"I ruined Date Night," Michael mutters and Alex smiles. "We can't just eat vegetables, even the rice looks funny." Michael gesticulates to the yellow plate with disgust. 

Alex puts a finger under Michael's chin, their eyes meeting and Alex smirks, a laugh leaving his lips. "It isn't that bad Michael, I'm sure I will love your cereal."

.

_Alex lifts an eyebrow when Michael offers him the plate full of milk and oat flakes. "You sure it's safe?"_

_Michael snatches up the nearest hand towel and chucks it at his face. "Oh, shut up."_


End file.
